Revealing the Secret
by Statiic97
Summary: Barry decides that Christmas is the perfect time to tell Eddie about his "other job" But what happens when Eddie lashes out and leaves? Thallen. AU assumes Iris knows about Barry being the Flash. Set during "The Man in the Yellow Suit"
1. Chapter 1

HEY! I'm back and no words will be enough to express how mortifed I am to not update in nearly TWO years! But life gets in the way and you don't have time to write, then summer comes and you realize collage is right around the corner and friends start to leave and then you're sad and don't feel like writing till you watch the entire first season of Flash because your cousin said it's the bomb! I'm rambling, sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Flash, because if I did Eddie wouldn't have died, and Thallen or Coldflash would be a canon relationship! Maybe also Olivarry. Barry would be gay with someone... Anyway! Once again I don't own Flash or anything that remains with CW.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barry slowly walked into the apartment he and Eddie shared. Eddie was finishing hanging up the christmas decorations when he turned to Barry and smiled, "Not to brag, but this is a pretty awesome tree, am I right?" Barry nodded with his eyes to the ground. "Babe, what's wrong?" Eddie asked, crossing over to where Barry stood. Barry answered by hugging Eddie and resting his head on Eddie's shoulder. Eddie sighed and returned the hug. This time of the year was always tough on Barry, because of all the memories of the time before his mom was killed. "Barry?" Eddie asked after a few moment. Barry took a deep breath before answering. "There's something I need to tell you." Eddie kissed the top of Barry's head. "You know you can tell me anything, Barry." Barry sighed. "I want to believe that."

 _Okay that hurt a little._ Eddie thought "Then tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Eddie asked getting frustrated.

"Because if I tell you," Barry whispered, "You won't love me anymore."

It was then Eddie realized that Barry was starting to cry into his shoulder. "Hey, Hey," Eddie said softly putting his finger under Barry's chin and lifting his head so he could see his eyes, "There is nothing you could possibly tell me that would make that true, okay?" Barry still looked unsure. "Come on, let's sit down." Eddie lead Barry to the couch and they sat down with Barry curled in on Eddie's chest. "Come on Barry, talk to me." Eddie said as he rubbed circles on Barry's back. "Okay." Barry lifted himself up and looked into Eddie's eyes.

"I'm the uh um," Barry swallowed the lump in his throat, "I'm the Flash."

Eddie stared at Barry for a minute before laughing, "Ha oh that's a good one, Barry!" Eddie continued laughing, "Yeah you're the Flash and Iris is the Canary, Oh and I'm the Arrow!"

Barry just stared at him.

"Come on Barry, seriously."

Barry blinked and repeated, "I'm the Flash." Eddie just laughed again, "Prove it." Eddie blinked and with a rush of wind he and Barry were suddenly on the roof of their apartment complex. "Woah! How did we-" He blinked again and they were back in their apartment on the couch. Eddie jumped up from the couch and backed away from Barry like he was a dangerous animal. Barry stood up and took a small step toward his fiance. "Eddie, look I know that this is a lot to take in." Eddie's eyes went wide, "Oh, You think!?" he shouted. "Believe me it was hard to believe at first for me too, But-" "How long?" Eddie interupted. "What?" Barry asked confused. "How long ago did you become whatever you are." "Close to a year now. When I woke up from my coma." Barry answered slowly. Eddie's eyes openned wider, "A year? A year? So shortly after we started dating." Barry nodded, "Yet you never, not once, in this last year decided that it might be worth mentioning!" Eddie shouted.

"Eddie, keep your voice down." Barry begged fearing the neighbers finding out what they were shouting about. "NO!" Eddie shouted as he got his coat, "I'm done." Barry blocked the door with new tears going down his face, "Eddie! Wait please!" But Eddie just grabbed Barry and pushed him away from the door. Barry hit the wall HARD, but Eddie was too upset to notice or care. "Good-bye, Barry." and then Eddie was gone and Barry was left alone in the apartment. He slid down to the floor and cried and cried.

On his way down the stairs, Eddie's phone rang. Without looking at the number he answered and said, "I'm not coming back up, Barry!"

"Why not?" Joe's voice rang out of the phone.

Eddie's eyes widened. "Joe, sorry I thought you were Barry." Joe sighed and said in a serious voice, "The guys at S.T.A.R. labs have the trap set up if you would like to join us." "On my way." "Is something wrong with you and Barry?" Joe asked but Eddie hung up without answering him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the whole S.T.A.R. labs fiasco, Eddie was sitting on his desk thinking. "Eddie?" Joe approached him slowly. "What was that thing?" Eddie asked. Joe sighed, "A Meta-human, a person who's DNA was transformed by the particle accelerator explosion last year."

"Are there others?"

Joe nodded, "A few. Some are criminals like the yellow suited man." Joe spoke with a far away look in his eyes, " And some, like the burning man who saved Dr. Wells, are good people." Eddie looked up with a skeptic look, "And the Flash?"

Joe gave him a look and said "He's a good person."

"You know who he is?" Eddie asked shocked.

Joe nodded, "Yeah I do and judging from the look on your face and the phone conversation earlier so do you."

Eddie look flustered then upset. "Why didn't he tell me earlier?" He asked in a hurt and angry tone. "Hey easy," Joe tried to calm him down, "It's not like he told me willingly."

Eddie looked suprised, "He didn't?" Joe shook his head. "You are the only one he actually planned on telling. I found out by accident."

A feeling like guilt started to form in Eddie's stomach. "So you stormed out?" Joe asked reading the look on Eddie's face. Eddie nodded. "That's it, right?" Eddie thought back to how he pushed Barry away from the door, the guilty feeling grew.

"I need to go." Eddie announced urgently. "Everything alright?" Joe asked suprised at Eddie's change of mood. Eddie nodded and started to leave.

He needed to see the one person who could help him make sense of everything. "Just going to see Iris." "She already-" But Eddie was out the door before he could finish. "Knows." Joe finished with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddie was thinking of all the ways he could break it to Iris about who Barry was as he pulled into the West residence. Eddie got out of his car and walked through the door to see a small get together underway inside.

"Hey Eddie, where's Barry and Dad?" Iris asked as she walked in from the kitchen and over to him.

"Uh, your dad had to wrap up some stuff." Eddie explained.

"Is Barry with him?"

"Iris sit down, I need to tell you something."

Iris gave him a confused expression but sat down like he had asked, "Okay, What's up?"

Eddie sighed, "This might not be easy to hear, but Barry is the Flash."

Iris's eyes went wide in surprise, but not shock or confusion.

"Did you hear me?" Eddie asked not sure if she was in a form of shock or something. Iris nodded. "He really told you? Ha. Caitlin owes me twelve bucks."

Now it was Eddie's turn to act surprised, "You knew?" Iris looked awkward as she blushed and looked at her hands. "Kind of." She finally said.

"Does everyone but me know?" Eddie demanded. "Well, it's not like it was on purpose," Iris said in a defensive voice, "His voice stopped doing that vibrating thing after Tony punched him when he kidnapped me."

Eddie still had a look on his face. "So you're fine with it?"

Iris laughed, "Would I still be writing the blog if I wasn't?"

Eddie looked at his hands feeling slightly ashamed now that he knew how Joe and Iris felt.

"Well anyway at least he finally told you."

Eddie looked up at her confused. "What do you mean finally?"

Iris sighed, "He's been trying to think of ways to tell you for, I don't know, six months or so."

"Really?" Eddie thought back to when Joe had said that Barry planned to tell him. "Why didn't he do it earlier?"

"Well you did kind of petition for a task force to arrest him." Iris said with a smile.

"What about before that?"

"The Clock King incident. He felt like it was his fault you got shot because he didn't come to the rescue."

Eddie winced as he remembered the incident in question. He and Iris had pretended to be in a relationship to give Iris a distraction to get Eddie's back-up gun and she had shot the clock king after a brief struggle, then when Barry had eventually shown up he refused to leave Eddie's side and kept apologizing.

"What about before that?"

"He was just getting the hang of his powers and he was probably scared for you and confused still."

"Oh shit.." Eddie muttered. "What is it?" Iris asked. "I need to go." Eddie said standing up.

"Wait! Did something happen with Barry?" Iris asked worriedly standing up as well.

"I uh didn't really handle the news well." Eddie admitted. "Please tell me you just stormed out." Iris said with a hard look in her eye.

Now it was Eddie's turn to look down in shame. "No, I shouted and pushed him." Eddie admitted reluctantly.

"You hit Barry?!" Iris screamed, causing Caitlin, Cisco, and the others to look in their direction. Iris's eyes were infernos and she was actually intimadating as she stepped right up to Eddie's face.

 _No one screws with my brother._ She thought.

"No, I just moved him away from the door." Eddie tried to rationalize, "By pushing him?" Iris asked so deadly calm Oliver would have flinched, the fires still in her eyes.

Eddie looked down and felt like a jack-ass. Iris sighed. "Just go and talk things out with Barry." Eddie nodded and started for the door. "And if I find out tommorow when I call him that you made him cry or bruise or were an asshole in general I swear to god." "You'll kill me." Eddie shouted to her as he left the house.

Iris grunted, "After the castration." "And we'll help." Caitlin muttered darkly as Cisco nodded from his seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Barry?" Eddie whispered as he opened the apartment door. He set the keys on the counter, took off his jacket, and made his way to the bedroom.

Barry was laying asleep on their bed in his PJs. Eddie wasn't sure if Barry had gone to see his father tonight or not, but considering he didn't show up to S.T.A.R. labs and the state that Eddie had left him in, Eddie was pretty sure he hadn't. What broke Eddie's heart the most looking at Barry wasn't the dried tear streaks on Barry's face.

No, the killer was the nightlight shining near his nightstand.

Eddie remembered Barry telling him about his mother's lesson about the dark. It was the night she was murdered and she had put Barry to bed and explained that Barry was afraid of being alone in the dark and that he never had to feel alone. Barry had told him once that he had stopped using it only after he and Eddie had got together because, and he had blushed deeply when had told Eddie this, that he felt safe with him so if he was using it now; added to the fact that the man who killed his mother was back which, Eddie realized, was probably the reason Barry had been upset earlier and instead of comforting him like any other fiance would have done...he had exploded on him.

 _Shit_.

Eddie switched his shirt and put on PJ pants and climbed onto the bed.

Barry unconsicously turned into Eddie's chest as he muttered in his sleep and twitched.

"Sh, babe it's just a nightmare." Eddie whispered to Barry and ran his hands through his hair till he woke up.

"Wh-Eddie?"

Eddie didn't miss the hopeful tone in his voice or the quiver as tears threatened to fall.

"Yeah Bar, it's me." Eddie whispered back, holding Barry close.

"I thought you left for good." Barry whimpered as Eddie felt tears on his chest.

"I'm so sorry for how I acted Bar." Eddie told him with some tears of his own forming. "I love you so much and I promise I'm not going anywhere." Eddie said as Barry started to fall asleep.

"Even with me being the Flash?" Barry whispered. "Yeah even with that."

"Promise?" Barry asked in a slurred whisper. Eddie smiled, "I promise."

"I love you." Barry said as he drifted off. Eddie had a lump in his throat as he remembered the way he had acted earlier and was already thinking of ways to make it up to him. "I love you too, Barry." Eddie kissed Barry's forehead.

In the morning Eddie would to go down to the precinct and file for a discontinuation on his task force much to the astonishment of the Captain. But for now he was content to lay in his bed and have Barry, safe and loved, in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's the end! Thank you for reading and I hope to update _A LOT!_

Also to all of the people who have PMed me about Scarred and reviewed, I hope you are still interested because an update is less then a week away. I promise.


	2. AN

Hey guys!

Okay so a few people have messaged me about continuing this story-verse and I am working on a series of drabbles of little moments from the series (but obviously changed to fit Thallen) so it should be up in a little bit. The story will be called Thallen Drabbles (really clever I know).

Thanks for following!


End file.
